


Long Hair, He Don't Care

by Midnightprincess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Las Vegas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightprincess/pseuds/Midnightprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has a problem. Louis likes his long hair a bit too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a midterm tomorrow so instead of studying I wrote some nice horrible smut.

            Harry had a problem. He was sitting on the couch in their dressing room at the iHeartRadio Music Festival admiring Louis’ hair, face, butt, and just everything and got hard. It had been weeks since he and Louis had been able to properly fuck and days since he got off. While Harry loved being on tour with the other lads it was hard to have a healthy sexual relationship or just sexual life at the same time. Sure the boys could wank or fuck in their hotel rooms but by the time they reached them they were exhausted and then they had to be up to get ready to perform the next show. As the tour was winding down he knew the other boys were just as sexually frustrated as him. Maybe even more since technically his boyfriend was with him but Liam’s girlfriend and Zayn’s _fiancé_ , it was still weird saying that, were back in England. Of course thinking about how much he wished Louis would throw him against the wall and properly fuck him only made him harder.

            Harry got up and grabbed a cold bottle of water from the fridge in the room and quickly sat down again. Casually placing the cold bottle on his lap Harry hoped the coldness would wilt away his boner. He couldn’t go on stage with it. His jeans were way too tight. After a few minutes of sitting there and looking up pictures of landscapes and puppies on Instragram Harry realized his plan hadn’t worked. Getting frustrated Harry put the water bottle down and covered his lap with a pillow until he could think of a solution to the problem at hand. Maybe it was his hand? They agreed to go out and roam the hallways to meet the celebrities and fans that were milling around there while Niall meet with the backstage host. Maybe Harry could claim he was tired and hang back for a wank in the bathroom. Maybe he could convince Louis to come with him. That didn’t help.

            What Harry didn’t know was that Louis noticed his little, well not little, problem. Since Harry started growing his hair out Louis has been constantly turned on. While he always loved Harry’s curls, with it longer Louis could get a good grip on it and fuck him nice and hard. Even with just kissing, Louis loved pulling on Harry’s hair to get better access to the younger boy’s neck. Now that it was down for the concert, instead of behind a headband, Louis found himself with the same problem as his boyfriend. They planned to fuck each other’s brains out last night but since it was Niall’s birthday they celebrated with him and then ended up just falling asleep. And tonight after the concert they had to hop on the bus to San Antonio for the next show.

            “Louis you ready?” Liam asked, drawing the other boy out of his thoughts.

            “Yeah but I think I’m gonna stay here,” Louis answered seeing if Harry was going to get up. He wasn’t.

            “Everything alright?” Zayn asked.

            “Yeah just…Harry doesn’t look to good. I’m gonna make sure he’s alright.”

            “Okay mate. We’ll get autographs for you,” Liam offered following Zayn out. Niall had already left to be interviewed. After a final hair check Louise left as well to see the show. That left Harry and Louis alone.

            “You didn’t want to go out?” Harry asked, noticing that they were alone.

            “No babe. I saw you weren’t feeling well,” Louis said sliding next to Harry on the couch. “I wanna take care of you.” Louis placed his hand on Harry’s thigh and slide it up under the pillow.

            Harry visibly swallowed before checking the room in case someone was hiding “You know?”

            Louis knew Harry was desperate because his breaths were already coming in pants and the younger lad wasn’t that into public sex. “Yeah babe. Don’t worry. I’ll help.”

            With that Louis grabbed Harry’s arm and hauled him towards the bathroom. Once there Louis locked the door and threw Harry up against it. Wedging a leg between Harry’s he let the long haired lad grind against it while he kissed him feverishly. Harry let out a loud moan when Louis pulled his hair to attack his neck.

            “Louis, Louis please,” he pleaded. “I don’t wanna…oh….I don’t wanna come in my pants.”

            “Don’t worry babe,” Louis assured him.

            He pulled Harry towards the sink and pulled off his shirts, taking the extra seconds to lay them on the counter carefully because they would be screwed if they got wrinkled. Once shirtless Louis turned Harry and bent him over the sink. He reached around to play with Harry’s nipples while he kissed down his back. Harry was so turned on he was humping the air and let out a delicious moan when Louis began undoing his belt.  

            “Out of the trousers love. I want you spread wide for me.” Louis undid the buttons and pulled down Harry’s trousers and pants. Finally freeing the boy’s restrained cock.

            “Yes,” Harry whimpered as the cool air touch his swollen member. “Hurry Louis.”

            Louis just smirked but groaned when he saw Harry’s face in the mirror. The boy was so gone. It was beautiful. Louis moved his hand to Harry’s mouth so that the boy could suck on his fingers while he teased him. Pinching his nipples, massaging his balls, kissing his neck. Anything to tease but not give relief.

            “Fuck your balls are already so full,” Louis breathed giving them a particularly hard squeeze, causing Harry to jolt and then moan. Harry was almost weeping with how hard he was by the time Louis stopped to focus on stretching him.

            Louis slipped one finger in quickly followed by a second seeing that Harry wasn’t completely tight. Harry moaned and grinded back on the fingers.

            “Oh fuck,” he yelled when Louis fingers brushed his prostate. He could already feel and accumulated seed churning. “Louis hurry.”

            “Shh babe,” Louis scolded but he added a third finger. He wanted to make sure Harry was stretched properly. After determining that he was ready Louis removed his fingers, spit on his dick, and entered Harry without warning.

            “Oh,” Harry whimpered.

            “You alright?” Louis paused just in case. He didn’t want to hurt the lad.

            “I’m fine. Don’t stop.”

            “Okay babe.” 

            Louis pulled back and slammed back in causing Harry to moan loudly as he set a fast pace.

            “Oh fuck….yes….yes….oh.” Harry leaned forward to muffle himself in his arms.

            “No babe….ugh….I wanna hear you.” Louis reached forward and pulled Harry’s hair so that his head was forced back.

            Seeing himself getting fucked so well in the mirror sent Harry spiraling to the edge. “Louis….I’m gonna…”

            “Yes, baby. Do it. Come for me.” He didn’t expect him to last long. Hell, he wasn’t gonna last long.

            After a few more thrusts Harry exploded under Louis. Come spewing thickly onto the tile floor as Harry clenched tightly. But it was Harry’s face that sent Louis barreling to the edge. He held on though because he didn’t want to come in Harry. It would be a pain to go on stage like that. Helping Harry ride out his high Louis pumped gently till the lad released him. He then pulled own and came all over Harry’s ass and back.

            “Yes,” he moaned as he painted the younger boy. “Fuck that was good.”

            “Yeah,” Harry panted. “We aren’t allowed to go that long without sex ever again.”

            Louis laughed and kissed the boy he loved. He then cleaned off Harry and floor while Harry got dressed. They made it back into the room just as Louise returned.

            “Oh boys you need to come out,” Louise began. “There are so many fans.” She then looked at the two boys. “Harry, what did you do to your hair!”  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back by popular demand. Hope you like this one as well.

            The show went amazing. The crowd was excited and the energy levels were high. While One Direction was always great during a TV performance this was even better because it had the crowd as well. The best news was after the show Liam complained about his wrist hurting so Paul decided to keep the boys in Vegas for the night to let them rest and then just leave early for San Antonio. Unfortunately the boys had to promise to stay in their rooms for the night so no more accidents could happen. Liam, Zayn, and Niall agreed and then complained about it the whole time but for some reason Louis and Harry just nodded and stayed quiet. Quickly returning to their hotel room with no fuss.

            Now Harry was under the shower spray in complete bliss. The warm water was dripping down his back, washing away sweat and soothing sore muscles, and Louis was between his legs trying to suck his brain from his cock.

            “Oh yes,” Harry moaned letting his head fall back against the tiled wall. He had his hands curled in Louis’ hair, slowly stroking the strands. He loved Louis’ new long hair because he could play with is while they’re relaxing or hold onto it when Louis fucks him.

            “You like that babe?” Louis asked as he pulled off to stroke Harry and massage his balls.

            “So much.”

            Louis hummed and moved away to reach for the lube he brought with them. Slicking up a finger Louis licked at Harry’s tip while moving to massage his hole. He didn’t miss the way Harry tensed, and not in a good way.

            “Sore?” Louis asked removing his hand and standing up.

            “Yeah,” Harry said quietly looking away.

            “Hey it’s alright.” Louis gently grabbed Harry’s chin so that the younger boy would look at him. “I was really rough with you earlier and it had been awhile.”

            “But we may not get a chance like this for a while.”

            “I know. Which is why you’re gonna fuck me.”

            Harry’s breath caught. “Are you sure?” he asked. Louis hadn’t bottomed since before tour started. While they do switch periodically Harry loved being on bottom and Louis loved being on top so things just worked out.

            “Yeah love, we just gotta open me up proper.”

            With that Louis grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers before kneeling back down and swallowing Harry’s cock. After Harry got over that initial shock he looked down to see Louis _fingering_ himself while sucking him. Harry had to close his eyes in order not to come at that very moment. Suddenly Louis’ free hand came up and tapped Harry’s bum, signally that he wanted Harry to fuck his face. Without further promoting Harry grabbed a fistful of Louis’ hair and began to gently thrust his hips. The older boy moaned and slipped another finger into himself. It was the hottest thing Harry had ever seen. Louis on his knees, opening himself up, with Harry’s cock down his throat and hands tangled in his hair. When Louis added a third finger Harry couldn’t hold on any longer and came violently down Louis’ throat. He held Louis there by his hair so that he was forced to swallow, just the way Louis liked it.

            “Good babe?” Louis asked. His voice just a bit horse from Harry’s harsh treatment.

            Harry’s cock twitched at the sound. “Yeah babe so good.”

            “Brilliant. Let’s actually get cleaned up so that you can fuck me.”

            Harry quickly grabbed a flannel and soaped it up so that he could wash Louis. As eager as he was he still let Louis take his time washing his hair because he knew how much the older boy loved his longer locks. Once both boys were clean and dry they made their way to the bedroom. Normally they would be attacking each other and most likely end up fucking on the floor but Louis was bottoming and Harry couldn’t just stick his cock in him. Though Louis begged him too.

            “Not yet babe,” Harry cooed throwing the smaller boy lightly on the bed. “Gotta make sure you did a good job.”

            After grabbing the lube Harry looked back to the bed to see Louis all spread out for him. God he was fit. With chiseled muscles and scruff on his chin, Louis was Adonis himself. While Harry always loved how Louis looked he thinks this Louis, the rough and tumble looking Louis, is his favorite. Though he knew the feather haired boy was just a big softy on the inside this look made him look even more manly and sarcastic than normal.

            “Like what you see?” Louis asked trying to look sultry and completely succeeding.

            “Fuck yes,” Harry moaned, letting Louis see his now fully erect cock.

            “Prove it.”

            With that challenge Harry climbed onto the bed. He quickly inserted two fingers into Louis to make sure he was still stretched. He made a small show of slicking up his cock before slowly sinking in to the sweet heat that was the love of his life.

            “You okay?” Harry asked letting the older boy adjust.

            “Yeah…fuck…move.”

            Harry gently rolled his hips bringing a delicious moan from Louis’ lips. He did that a few more times leaning down to kiss the love of his life. The boys breathed moans into each other’s mouths as Harry gently worked. As their kissing became heated Harry sped up pulling back so that he could thrust had into Louis, nailing the smaller boy’s prostate every time.

            “Oh…oh fuck….yes…yes Harry!” Louis yelled. The band had bought out the floor so they didn’t care if anyone overheard them. Everyone staying on the floor already knew they were together.

            “Yeah baby…fuck you feel so good,” Harry panted working hard to bring both he and Louis to completion. “You gonna come for me? Come all over my cock?”

            “Fuck….yeah baby I’m so close.” Louis threw his head back in a silent moan and Harry got even faster. The bed was already creaking but now it bashing against the wall creating a wonderful bass line to the music the two boys were making.

            “Lou,” Harry whined. “I’m not gonna last.”

            “Me neither.”

            “Come for me baby. You can come like this right?”

            Louis nodded as he let himself relax and just feel Harry around him. He felt so good stuffed with Harry’s cock, the boy leaning over him giving him such pleasure. Louis opened his eyes to see Harry’s beautiful green ones staring back at him. The boy looked entranced with him, as if he’d never seen anything more beautiful. It was that that had Louis crying out and coming hard all over his and Harry’s stomachs. Harry worked Louis through his orgasm before giving into his own and coming hard into Louis. When Harry finished he gently removed himself and rolled to the side.

            “You still with me babe?” Harry asked since Louis hadn’t moved or made any noises in the last few minutes.

            “Yeah….that was…that was great,” Louis said smiling and turning to Harry. “Although I think I’ll be too sore for the bus ride tomorrow.”

            “We’ll get you some cushions and I’ll cuddle with you.” Harry got up and got a flannel from the bathroom. He then returned and gently cleaned Louis and himself up. Louis was already dosing off when he returned.

            “We’re gonna have to shower in the morning,” Louis giggled as Harry curled up behind him, wrapping an around about him.

            “Yeah but if we shower together we can sleep in late.”

            “And then be late getting to the bus because was always get dirty before we get clean.”

            “Is that a complaint?”

            “Never love.” Louis rolled over and kissed Harry gently before tucking into his neck and falling asleep. Harry followed soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos on this little work. It means alot to me. Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this was bad but I wanted to try out some things. Depending on the response to this (and how much time I have) I may add a short 2nd chapter in the hotel room. We'll see. Thank you for reading.


End file.
